I'm Your Happy Ending
by RegalKitten
Summary: The little office Anna/Elsa style scene from 4x01 between Emma and Regina, only it's different!


**Okay so, SwanQueen was the absolute best thing about 4x01, especially that little Anna/Elsa like scene. Totally broke my heart with feels! Anyway, I decided to write a nice and short little one-shot on it! Now, it is different, it's how I'm sure many of the Swen crew would've loved it! Anyway, here it is and enjoy.**

**A/N: One of Emma's line's remain the same as it is in the actual scene! Do not own these characters!**

* * *

><p>The blonde stood outside the Mayor's office door, emerald eyes locked on the tip of her boots as she hesitantly knocked softly on the door; she knew the brunette was on the other side, the lights were on and there was nowhere else Regina could be, considering all other possibilities faltered as the search failed.<p>

Behind that door was not a Queen, not a Mayor, just a broken woman who couldn't put things into place. It was worse enough Robin introducing Marian to her outside the diner but to have the courage to show up and say what he said; that was just stupidity.

She could hear someone on the other side of the door and so she approached it, a hand reaching up to rest on the vertical frame, her head low in the process.

"Regina..I know you're in there."

The sound of the Sheriff's voice travelled through Mills' ears, a sigh slipping past red painted lips in return.

The brunette's back soon turned as she leant against the door before quietly sliding down the length of it, her body now resting on the ground as she brought her knees in to her chest.

"Go away, Miss Swan."

A sigh fell past the Saviour's pink lips as she received the answer she expected; well honestly, she didn't expect an answer at all but she was thankful she got one.

Tears were now daring to fall as the brunette's head lowered down, resting against her arms that were situated across her knees.

"Please..let me in."

"I said, go away, Swan."

The blonde felt an ache travel through her chest, leading straight to her heart; she didn't have to see Regina to know she was in there crying, it was evident in her voice and though others' may not have been able to notice it, that wasn't the case with Emma. She _knew_ Regina.

Guilt poured through every ounce of Swan's being at that moment, and though she had been feeling guilty since she realised what she had done, this had been stronger.

The blonde's hand came up and rested against the door before she then herself turned her body around before sliding down the length of the door, just like Mills had done not so long ago, however, Emma allowed her legs to lay flat and out-straight as her hands rested on jean-clad thighs.

"Listen, I know I _really _stuffed up this time but..please Regina."

A tear trickled down creamy cheeks as the blonde's words were spoken, but no reply came.

"Henry brought me to Storybrooke to bring back happy endings, my job's not done until I do that for everyone, including you."

The last two words of the blonde's small speech was near whispered out as shoulder's slumped.

Brown locks slowly swung back as Regina's head softly rose, brown orbs closing for a split second to allow the excess tears to fall.

"I'm not going to give up on you, Regina, I _want_ to make this right."

The blonde now felt as if she were talking to herself from receiving no replies but she knew Regina could hear her, she _knew_ Regina was listening.

"You _will_ get your happy ending, Regina, I'm gonna make sure of that."

Emma could feel her heart hammering behind her chest, just beating so erratically it was creating a complete new rhythm for itself, she felt as it was going to explode. She wanted to get into the brunette's office, no, she _needed_ to, she felt a pull toward her needing to do just that.

"Do you _ever_ listen?! I want to be alone, Miss Swan."

The blonde felt her heart drop right there and then, for the fact that Regina hadn't acknowledged anything she said; she was _trying_.

"See, that's the thing, I don't usually take orders from you, so why start now."

A roll of the eyes came in return from Mills as she used a single slim, tanned digit to wipe away the fallen tears along her cheeks before her head rested back against the door.

Little did she know that the blonde on the opposite side of the door was near mimicking her actions.

"I'm sorta running out of things to say, but there is something I haven't said yet..-"

There was a pause and it was in _that_ moment that Swan literally thought her heart was going to explode; the anxiety she was feeling was uncanny. She didn't _do_ feelings, she didn't do any of this, and what she was feeling right now was something the brunette brought out of her.

"-..I _know_ for certain you'll get your happy ending, do you wanna know why?"

The blonde didn't care one little bit if Regina replied or not because she was going to say what she needed to anyway, with or without consent.

After a few short moments, she knew no reply was going to come and so she blurted out what her heart was telling her to say.

"Because _I'm_ your happy ending, Regina."

A shy smile perched itself across pale pink lips as Emma stood herself up as she now allowed golden curls to rest against the door.

"_Let me _be your happy ending."

A single tear ran down a pale cheek as the blonde anxiously awaited a reply, or just _anything_.

The last thing she had expected was to hear the sound of the locking mechanism in the door to unlock, but most of all, what she _hadn't_ expected was to see a teary-eyed brunette on the other side as the door opened.

The shy smile on the blonde's features only widen to create a larger shy smile as a simple words fell from pale lips.

"Hi."


End file.
